I Love You Even Though You're My Brother
by Jessica1029
Summary: Alex and Justin are siblings, but start to develop feelings for each other. They start dating secretly, but a secret can't stay as a secret forever. Will their parents and friends find out? Will they approve or not? How will Mason respond?
1. Introduction

**This is just notes and stuff so..if u wanna keep on reading then read but if you don't I recommend you to go to Chapter 1(if I made one yet)**

Author's notes:

This is an Alex and Justin love story

I know they are siblings, but I wanted to try something new for Wiz Of Wav Place

Honestly, I actually wish they were dating in real life so..

I also wish Alex and Mason were dating in real life, they r a cute couple too!

I'm a huge fan of wiz of wav place so yeah :) I hope u enjoy this story...

**OH YEAH COMMENT IF YOU ARE TEAM MASON OR TEAM JUSTIN! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Justin! Give it to me!" Alex yelled.

"No I need this!" Justin said.

"What? Why do you need the Family Wand?" Alex questioned him.

"Because...er...its my business." Justin said.

"Urghh...whatever. Here. I'm tired from all of this tugging anyways." Alex said.

"Max!" Alex said.

"Get away from meh you villian." Max said in an Italian accent, but he failed greatly.

Alex rolled her eyes. Max always said the weirdest,dumbest things ever. He was the odd one out of his two siblings. Justin was the braniac, stick to the rules guy and Alex was the fun, I-don't-care teen.

*Waverly Sub Station*

"Hey Alex!" Harper said.

"Hey Harper! What's up?" Alex asked.

Harper is Alex's best best bestie. They were friends ever since they were small kids.

"Oh nothing. Just that...um...well...has Justin said or asked anything about me?" Harper asked.

Alex laughed. It's funny because ever since Harper knew Justin, she's always attached to him for some reason. What's the deal with Justin? He's such an uptight person! Alex thought.

"Harper..." Alex said thinking of the right words to say to her friend.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Its...its just that well...you've been crazy about him for like a long time and I think its time to stop." Alex said.

"Pfhhh...Alex you're so funny! We all know that Justin and I are going to be soulmates!" Harper said.

"Hmm right 'soul mates'...hehe." Alex said then giggled lightly.

"Oh speaking of Justin...where is he?" Harper said.

Alex pointed signaling that he was behind Harper. Harper turned around and Justin looked creeped out.

"Hehe...uh...hey Justin! Wanna go to the movies?" Harper asked.

Justin started to run away, but Harper chased him.

"Ahh! Get away you creep!" Justin screamed.

Alex laughed then waved bye at them, while they ran outside.

Then Mason entered in. Alex gasped and was really happy. Mason is Alex's British werewolf boyfriend.

"Omygosh Mason! Hi!" Alex said walking toward Mason hugging him, but Mason just stood there.

"Um..Mason this is the part where my boyfriend hugs and kisses me." Alex said.

"Alex...I have something to say." Mason said.

"What? Oh wait. Does my breath smell like brownies?" Alex asked.

"No...actually it kind of does, but nevermind about that." he said.

"Alex, I don't know what other way to say this, but...we have to break up." Mason said hurtful.

"What? But we were going to love each other forever and forever. So long that I said forever twice!" Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex but...my werewolf mum and dad said they don't want us to be together anymore because they want me to date some other werewolf girl." Mason explained.

"So...this is the end of our relationship?" Alex asked.

"Alex. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but my parents are forcing me." Mason said.

"No...no. Its okay because...i was about to break up with you too." Alex said stuttering.

"Bye Mason. The exit door is over there." Alex said then ran upstairs to her room.

*Alex's room*

Alex was heartbroken and cried so much.

-Knock,knock-

"WHAT?!" Alex said with a shaky voice.

"Umm..its me. Mom said to go down for dinner." Justin said.

"IM NOT COMING DOWN!" Alex yelled.

"Alex? Can I come in?" Justin asked.

Alex hesitated for a while then answered him.

"...fine." she said.

Justin opened the door slowly. He saw Alex's puffy eyes from crying. Even though, they fought alot of times, they cared for each other when they're hurt.

"Alex! What's the matter?" Justin said sitting next to her.

"Justin...Mason broke up with me because his werewolf parents wanted him to date some other werewolf girl." Alex said.

"Well, I have had some breakup experiences." Justin said, then Alex looked at him.

"Ok...fine...more like tons of times, but I've moved on. And you should too. I know you're a strong girl." Justin said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks..." Alex said smiling lightly. They hugged each other. Too long though. It got pretty awkward.

"Um...you should...er...go downstairs now. Mom is waiting." Justin said while pulling away from their hug.

"...yeah." Alex said.

Author's Notes: AHHHH...First chapter. Yikes. I really hoped you guys liked this! I'll try to update my stories soon. I hope I can make alot of twists and turns for this story! :) Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alex, what's the matter? Your eyes are so puffy?" her mom asked.

"Mom, dad...Mason broke up with my because he needed to date another girl!" Alex said beginning to tear up all over again.

"Honey! You should've told us first! Its okay sweetie! This is not going to be your first love. You will fall in love plenty of times! Don't feel sad." her mom said.

"Yeah. Its okay...sooner or later Mason will come back to you just like the other times you guys broke up. This isn't your first time. Stop crying Alex." Max said.

"Max stop it...You know what Alex? I'm tired of that boy breaking up with you so many times. From now on, you can't get back with him." her dad said.

"But DADDY! I love him. That's impossible." Alex whined.

"Sorry Alex, but date someone else. You can talk to him, but no more dating between you guys." he said.

"Fine dad." Alex said.

*Next Day in School*

"Harper. Hi." Alex said.

"Hey Alex!" Harper said.

"Guess what?" Alex asked.

"Hmm...lemme guess...Mason broke up with you and you feel terrible and you're waiting for him to ask you out again." Harper said.

"What? Pfhh...that's just crazyy..." Alex said.

Harper gave her the "Harper Look."

"Ohk. Half of it is true. I am totally not waiting for him to ask me out again. My dad banned me from dating him anyway so." Alex said.

"Yes! I agree with your dad. Stop dating him." Harper said.

"Hello!" someone said.

"Harper! I'm so heartbroken, I'm hearing Mason's voice everywhere." Alex said.

"Uh...well...he's behind you." Harper said

"What?..." Alex said.

"Hi Alex." Mason said with his British accent.

Alex turned around.

"Mason! No, I'm not dating you anymore. Stop following me! Who's she?" Alex said.

"Um. I'm not here to ask you out. Alex meet my werewolf girlfriend, Lisa." Mason said.

"Hi Alex! I'm Lisa. I heard that you and Mason used to be a couple, so I guess its pretty awkward." Lisa said.

"Yeah...kinda...but Mason what are you doing here? Are you here just to brag about your girlfriend to make me jealous?" Alex said.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous. I mean my new girlfriend is so pretty why would I wanna make you jealous? And Lisa and I go to this school now." Mason said.

"Mason! I know you still love me. That's what you said." Alex said.

"Alex that was yesterday. Today is different." he said.

Alex felt like she just got shot in the heart with a bullet. Mason knew that she was heartbroken, but he wasn't going to break down now.

"Anyway I have to show Lisa around." Mason said.

"Whatever." Alex responded.

"Bye Alex. Nice to meet you." Lisa said.

With that, Mason and Lisa left.

"Harper, can you believe that?" Alex asked.

"I know right? Lisa is sooo pretty!" Harper said.

Alex gave her the death stare.

"I mean not prettier than you of course. Totally not prettier." Harper said.

Lisa is a 5'5 werewolf girl, but she wears high heels that make her look taller. She is blonde and is totally skinny. How does she make her makeup so nicely? Alex thought.

"Fine, I'll confess it. She is kind of...nice." Alex said.

"Oh please Alex, I know you are j-e-a-l-o-u-s!" Harper teased her.

"Whatever. I'm totally done with Mason. I will never ever ever ever ever fall for him. Again." Alex said.

"That's what you always say. Well, I'm leaving bye. Feel better." Harper said.

"Hey Alex. I saw Mason with some girl." Justin said.

"Well, thanks alot Captain Obvious. That was his new girlfriend." Alex said.

"Ohhhhh...thats why they were kissing, sorry" Justin said.

"WHAT! They're kissing already?!" she yelled.

"Yeah. It was some wild, crazy kiss I've ever seen." he said.

Suddenly, Alex smiled evily and giggled.

"Oh no. What are you up to Alex?" Justin asked.

"What? How did you know?" she asked.

"Because whenever you do that smile it means that you're thinking of something. Something that'll get you in trouble." Justin said.

"Well, yes I am thinking of something and one day my thinking will work. Lets hope its today" Alex said.

"Ok fine. What is it?" Justin said.

"Justin will you do a favor for me?" Alex said.

"Ummm...ohk?" he said.

"Justin I need you to pretend that you're my new boyfriend." Alex said.

"Wait what? No no no! Anything except that!" he said.

"Why? This will totally make Mason jealous. Please...I'll even do your chores for a whole month...if it works I mean." Alex said.

"...Fine. Deal, but wont Mason know that we're brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"You see, when we were dating, I never told him about you because well...you're such a boring person to talk about." Alex said.

"What?! I am not boring! I cant believe he never knew me!" Justin said.

"Yup. That's why my plan will work, but mom and dad cant know about this." Alex said.

"Fine..." Justin said.

"Yay thanks Justin!" Alex said hugging him tightly.

***TO BE CONTINUED***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So basically you just pretend to like me so during science class you ask me out ok?" Alex said.

"Why science class?" Justin asked.

"Because Mason and Leah are in that class together so that's perfect!" she said.

"You mean Lisa not Leah." Justin said.

"Oh whatever you know what I mean!" Alex said.

**Science Class**

"So boys and girls that is how the body of the frog looks like. Now lets get ready to dissect. I will have to step out of the class to get the supplies so behave!" the teacher said.

Like that's going to happen, Alex thought.

"Psss...Pss Justin!" Alex whispered.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now." Alex said.

Justin got up from his seat and started to walk towards Alex. He pulled out a rose.

"Alex Russo." Justin said.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"Will you go out with me and go to prom with me?" Justin asked.

Alex pretended to hesitate and looked around. No one was looking or noticing.

"Justin. Say it louder." she whispered.

"ALEX RUSSO!" Justin said louder.

Everyone started to look.

"Yes?" she said again.

"Will you be my girlfriend and go to prom with me?" he asked.

Alex hesitated and smiled.

"Justin. Yes. I'd love to go with you." Alex finally said.

Alex got up from her chair and they hugged each other. Mason noticed and walked over to them, followed by Lisa.

"What?" Mason said.

"Oh, sorry Mason is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"How could you go with another guy when we just broke up!" Mason said.

"Mason, we are over. Remember that. Go to prom with Leah." Alex said.

"Its Lisa and I will. I was about to ask her." Mason said.

"Good." Alex smiled.

"Lisa, would you go to prom with me?" Mason asked.

"Of course! We are dating...where's my rose?" Lisa said.

"Uhmmm" Mason said.

Mason didn't know what to do so he took the rose from Alex's hand.

"Here love. Your rose." Mason said to Lisa.

"Thank you baby. Its beautiful!" Lisa said.

"Wow Mason, impressive. You can't even buy a single rose for your girlfriend. I remember when we were dating you bought me tons of roses. What happened to this one?" Alex said.

"I...I wasn't prepared." Mason said.

"Aw its okay Mason. I'll still go to prom with you." Lisa said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

**Lunch/Cafeteria**

"Hey Alex! Why don't we sit together with our boyfriends?" Lisa said.

Before Alex could say anything, Lisa dragged her to the table where Mason and Justin were already sitting.

"Great..." Alex said taking a seat next to Justin while Mason and Lisa were sitting together.

"But how about Harper?" Alex asked.

"Oh don't worry about her. Some of my friends are fashion designers, so I introduced them to Harper since I know that Harper likes "fashion", so they're eating lunch together today." Lisa said.

"Oh...uh...good" Alex said.

"So Alex how did you and Justin meet?" Mason asked.

"Umm...Justin! Why don't you tell the story?" Alex said.

"Ummm well actually Mason...Alex and I were actually best friends. And we just you know...developed feelings for each other, but she was dating you, so she was waiting until you broke up with her so I could be her boyfriend." Justin said.

"Oh...interesting. I never heard her mentioning you at all." Mason said.

"Well, Mason. I didn't tell you everything when we were in a relationship." Alex said.

"Oh well...Lisa and I are really really in love." Mason said.

"Yep." Lisa said.

Mason and Lisa started to kiss for a couple of seconds. Mason tried to make Alex jealous, but when he looked over Alex was already kissing Justin. Mason got up from the table and walked away.

"Oh...sorry Alex and Justin. We have to go." Lisa said.

"Ok." Alex said.

There was an awkward moment between the two siblings.

"Why did you do that?" Justin asked.

"Im sorry Justin, I didn't want it to go that far, but Mason just made me mad!" Alex said.

"I think I need to go." Justin said not knowing what to think about what just happened.

"Sorry." Alex said.

**Waverly Sub Station**

"Hey honey. What's wrong?" Alex's mom asked.

"Um...nothing. Just tired from school." Alex said.

"Tired? From school? This isn't you at all Alex. Are you still sad from the breakup?" her mom asked.

Alex sighed.

"Kind of." Alex said her eyes watery.

"You know what? You can go upstairs. Go and get some rest honey." her mom said.

"Ok." Alex said walking to her room.

**Alex's Room**

Alex walked around her room. She was confused.

-Ring,ring-

Alex saw that Harper was calling and picked up her phone.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"Hey. Mason called me and asked why you weren't picking up your phone." Harper said.

"Why would he care?" Alex said.

"He wanted to ask if you wanted to go the carnival with him and Lisa." Harper said.

"Harper, can you go with me?" Alex asked.

"Im sorry Alex, but Im busy." Harper said.

"Busy? Doing what?" she asked.

"Well, Lisa introduced me to some of her fashion designer friends and I'm hanging out with them." Harper said.

"Urghhh...okay fine. Thanks for telling me. Bye. Have fun." Alex said.

"Ok. Bye." Harper said.

Alex called Mason.

"Hello?" Mason answered.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, its just that Lisa and I are going to the carnival so we were wondering if you and Justin wanted to tag along. It can be a double date." Mason said.

"...Fine." Alex said.

"You know the carnival that just opened? Meet me...i mean us there like in 45 minutes." Mason said.

"Whatever. Bye." Alex said.

She sighed. She was already tired from all of this.

"JUSTIN!" Alex said banging on his door.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Open the door. Hurry." Alex said.

Justin opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Go to the carnival with me in like 30 minutes. You know the one that's close to us?" Alex said.

"What? Why are we going there?" Justin said.

"Mason and Lisa invited us. So go." Alex said.

"Fine." Justin said.

"Im going to get ready so you get ready too." Alex said.

Alex went back to her room.

She opened her closet and chose to wear denim shorts with a black crop top that showed her flat stomach. For her hair, she left it out with loose waves. She also wore her black converses. She applied multiple layers of her lip gloss called Kiss Me. She also putted mascara and eyeliner. She looked in the mirror and she was done.

"JUSTIN! Are you done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Justin said walking out of his room.

He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with a leather jacket. He was also wearing a pair of converses.

They walked down the stairs.

"Mom! Justin and I are going to check out the carnival." Alex said.

"Wait! Hold up. You guys? Going together? Are you guys getting along?" their mom said.

"Um...kinda. We just wanted to check it out. Can we have...money?" Alex said.

Her mom sighed. Well at least they're getting along, her mom thought.

"Here's forty bucks each. Have fun." their mom said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi Alex! Over here!" Lisa said.

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hey Alex." Mason said.

Alex ignored him and didn't reply.

There was an awkward silence, but Lisa broke it.

"Alex. Do you wanna go on some rides together? Girl on girl time." Lisa said.

"Umm...sure." Alex said.

"Kay! Bye Mason." Lisa said kissing him on the cheek.

Alex rolled her eyes. She wasn't giving up now.

"Bye Justin!" Alex said kissing him on the cheek as well.

Justin suddenly frozed, he was in shock. Again.

Alex and Lisa went. First they went on the Bumper Cars. Then, the Dizzy Teacup. They had fun and Alex thought Lisa wasn't as bad as she thought. Lastly, they went on the Ferris Wheel to have a girl talk.

"So Alex, you and Mason used to date...I bet it's awkward." Lisa said.

"I guess, but we're on our separate ways so..." Alex said.

"I know why though...its because his parents wanted me to date him." Lisa said.

"Yeah..." Alex said.

"My dad has cancer. He's doing fine, but I'm scared he might collapse one day. He wants me to meet and choose the right person. And he thinks its Mason. I do too." Lisa said

Well things couldn't get anymore awkward, Alex thought.

"Alex, I know you still like him... but I like him. I liked him the moment I got to meet him. Strong, nice, attractive. How can no one like him?" Lisa said.

"..." Alex stayed silent.

"Im sorry, but knowing that you still like him and he still likes you...makes me fight harder to make him like me." Lisa said.

"Oh." Alex said.

"Im so sorry, you're like my little sister. You're my best friend here. If I got to choose two important people it would be Mason and you." Lisa said.

"Aw...thank you." Alex said.

Then, their Ferris Wheel ride was over. They got up and hugged each other. Alex's eyes were watery as she tried to hold in the tears.

"Hey! How was your girl on girl time?" Mason said.

"Great!" Lisa said.

"Alex...are you okay?" Justin said noticing her.

"Uh...yeah...we had a good time." Alex said hiding her sadness.

Suddenly, Alex got dizzy. She fainted.

**30 minutes later**

"Alex?...Alex!" Justin said.

"What? Where am I?" Alex said.

"You're at the hospital with me,Lisa,and Mason. I dont know why, but you fainted. Mom and dad doesn't know yet." Justin said.

"Oh" Alex said.

Mason walked in the room while Lisa was sitting outside.

"Alex...are you okay?" Mason asked worriedly.

"Yeah I guess." she said.

"Hey, Justin. I need to talk to Alex. Give us 5 minutes." Mason said.

Justin looked over Alex if it was ok and she nodded her head.

"Okay..." Justin said leaving the room.

"Alex...?" Mason said.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"Tell me the truth, is Justin your real boyfriend or you're trying to make me jealous?" Mason said.

Alex hesitated a while thinking if she could keep this up anymore.

"Mason...yes...Justin is my boyfriend. I love him more than anything." Alex said.

"But...Alex...I love you." Mason said.

I love you, the three words Alex didn't want to hear.

"Mason...I'm really over you. Lisa is an amazing girl. She deserves you. Stop following me. I only like one person and that's Justin. He's the person where you can lean on his shoulder. You're just a douchebag." Alex said.

"Alex but..." Mason said.

"STOP IT! Your five minutes are over. Bye." Alex said.

Justin walked in the room. Mason and Lisa then left.

"Justin..." Alex said.

"Yeah Alex?" he said.

"Justin...I...love you. I really want us to date for real." Alex said.

Author's Notes: I know this is a short little chapter. I hope you liked it so far :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?" Justin said.

"I said that I want us to date. For real." Alex said.

"Alex..." Justin said.

"I know that you're my brother, but we can keep this to ourselves. Mom and dad doesn't need to know this." Alex said.

"I don't know Alex." Justin said.

Alex gave him the sad puppy face. Omg, she's so cute when she does that, Justin thought.

"Fine..." Justin said.

"Fine what?" Alex asked.

"You know...go out" Justin said.

Alex giggled.

"Hehe you like me." Alex said.

"Anyways we have to get you home before mom and dad suspects us." Justin said.

"Ohk." Alex said smiling.

**Back At Home**

"Mom, dad! We're home!" Alex said.

"Hi kids! How was the carnival?" their parents asked.

"It was so good." Alex said. "Oh yeah and I also got you this cute bear mom! And dad I bought you a bag of hotdogs and candy!" she said.

"HOTDOGS AND CANDY?!" her dad said.

"Yep. Here you guys go. I have to go upstairs now." Alex said cheerfully.

"Me too." Justin said.

They went upstairs and when they were about to go to their rooms, they gave each other a short little hug.

"Goodnight Justin." Alex said.

"Bye..." Justin said.

"Um...er...do you mind if I hang in your room?" Alex said.

"Um...sure, I mean like we are still brothers and sisters, just in a weird loving way now." Justin said.

Alex and Justin went in the room. Justin went and sat on his bed while Alex sat on the chair.

"So...I dont know how this relationship is happening...so sorry if its awkward." Justin said.

"Justin. You have dated, haven't you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"Well, pretend that I'm just a chick you met and we're dating. Meaning hug and kiss me whenever you want. Talk to me when you have problems." Alex said.

"What? Kiss? That's going too far. How?..." Justin said.

Before Justin got to do anything, Alex came over and sat next to Justin on his bed.

"Shhh...like this." Alex said.

Alex leaned in and kissed him. First Justin felt uncomfortable, but damn he thought. He kissed her back.

"I love you." Alex said.

"Me too." Justin said.

They kissed for a while then laid down and made out. Justin started to touch Alex. Alex moaned. Justin was about to get Alex's shirt out, but their mom interrupted.

"Alex! Where are you? Come to your room and immediately clean your room! Its so dirty!" their mom yelled.

Alex and Justin got up.

"Well, that's your call." Justin said.

"Yeah. Bye." Alex said.

"We're only like a foot away." Justin said.

"I know." Alex said. "Wait. Before I leave, meet me in my room at about 12 am." Alex said.

"What why?" Justin said.

"You'll know when you're there." Alex said.

Before Alex left, Justin gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay mom! Im coming!" Alex said.

"Alex, why were you in Justin's room?" her mom asked.

"...cant siblings go in other siblings rooms? Chill mom I just needed to get something." Alex said.

"Ok. You guys are awfully getting along, but hurry and clean this room and go to sleep." her mom said.

"Ok I will." Alex said.

"Woah, first getting along with Justin then saying "ok I will?" Boy, this must be a dream." her mom said leaving her room.

Phew. That was close. Its 9:00, only 3 more hours until I get to see Justin, Alex thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -WARNING- This is a quick sex scene/chapter, so skip this one if you aren't feeling horny lol jk. Skip it if you dont wanna read this. I gave you your warning young ones.

**12:00 AM**

Justin knocked lightly on Alex's door. Alex opened it.

"I've been waiting." Alex said.

She brought Justin over her bed.

"We didn't finish our make out yet..." Alex said.

Next thing you know she started kissing Justin.

"Wait, but what about mom and dad?" Justin said.

"Phhh...like they'll come in. I can hear their snores all the way from here." Alex said.

"Good point." Justin said.

They laid down and started kissing again. They gave each other some tongue. Justin started to take Alex's shirt out. After that, he sucked on her nipples.

"Hmmmmhmmmm ahhh..." Alex moaned.

They kissed each other wildly. Then, Justin took his shirt off showing his abs.

"Looks like someone's been working out." Alex said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Justin said.

"I think we should see you down there." Alex said.

Justin was horny. Really. Horny. Justin didn't say anything, he just nodded. Alex started to pull his pants down slowing teasing him. She finally took the whole thing out. She rubbed Justin's cock up down. He started to moan. Alex smiled in satisfaction. Then, she bent her head down and sucked his cock.

"Ohhhh yeahhh babyy." Justin said.

"Say my name and I'll take it deeper." Alex said.

"Uhhhh...Alex, I want you to suck my cock deeper." Justin said.

Alex did as she was told to and she sucked and licked it more.

"Im about to cum.. Alex!" Justin said.

Justin started to cum crazily.

"Let me clean that up for you." Alex said licking the cum off her bed up.

"Oops there's a little bit on your cock." Alex said.

She started to lick it up from Justin's hard cock. He moaned.

"Now it's my turn you naughty girl." Justin said.

Justin turned Alex over. He started to get her pants off.

"Show me what you can do babe." Alex said.

Justin started to rub Alex's clit.

"Do it faster." Alex said.

He started to rub her clit faster. Alex had a orgasm and it was actually her first. Justin couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to lick Alex's pussy. Alex moaned loudly. He ate her pussy all the way.

"Squirt for me." Justin said fingering her.

"Ohhhhh Justinn...that feels so goooddd!" Alex said.

Justin started to finger her faster. Alex finally squirted out.

"I want you in me Justin." Alex said.

"You might get pregnant." Justin said.

"I dont care. I want you in me now." Alex said.

Justin hesitated, but to tell the truth he wanted to do it with Alex anyway.

He started to slide his hard cock into Alex's wet pussy. He started to go slow then faster and faster.

"OHHH JUSTIN FASTER FASTER!" Alex said.

He went faster. Faster. And faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex moaned

Justin was literally out of breath.

He took his cock out and they laid down in bed together breathing intensely. Their bodies covered in a blanket. Alex looked over at her clock: 12:59.

"Justin?" Alex said.

"Hm?" he said.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." Justin said.

They kissed each other for a while before falling asleep.

AUTHORS NOTES: WHAT?! Why did you guys read this. I gave you a warning and you still read it! Shame on you :P Chapter 7 cumming...opps...yall didn't see that...Chapter 7 coming out soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The alarm was beeping. Alex woke up and saw that it was 6:00 am. What happened last night, Alex thought. She looked over and saw Justin. Suddenly it struck her. Omg, I had sex with Justin last night she thought. She put her clothes back on. "Justin..." she whispered.

"Hmm? What?.." Justin said slowly waking up.

"Can you get out of my room?" Alex said nicely.

"What? Why am I in your..." Justin said then realizing what had happened.

"Oh my god. I had sex with you. Im sorry Alex!" Justin said.

"We'll discuss this later in school, but you need to get out before mom and dad get in here soon!" Alex said.

"Ok." Justin said.

"Wait! You need to wear your clothes first." Alex said.

"How?" Justin said.

"Dude, I just saw your bare naked body last night, you don't need to hide it! Hurry!" Alex said.

Justin got his clothes on and left the room immediately.

Later, Alex went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good Morning Alex. How was your sleep?" her mom asked.

"Uh...good I guess why?" Alex asked.

"Nothing...its just because I heard you kind of yelling/screaming , but I was too tired to check on you." her mom said.

"Phew thank God." Alex murmured.

"What was that?" her mom asked.

"Oh nothing!" Alex said.

**Later In School**

"Alex!" Justin said.

"What?" Alex said.

"What? Aren't you worried?" Justin said.

"About what?" Alex said.

"That you know...pregnant." Justin whispered.

Alex laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Justin said.

"My boyfriend is so funny!" Alex said.

"Huh?" Justin said.

"Chill. I took a pregnancy test and everything's alright. It was a negative." Alex said.

"Oh thank goodness." Justin said pulling Alex to hug her. "I dont want anything to happen to you." he said.

"Oh Justin. Like you said, I'm a tough girl." Alex said smiling.

Across from them was Mason and Lisa sitting on a bench. Mason was jealous and Lisa could tell. Alex wasn't kidding, they really do like each other, Mason thought.

"Mason." Lisa said but he didn't budge.

"Mason!" she said again yelling. Mason turned around.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You're still jealous?" she said.

"...no its just that..." Mason said not knowing what to say.

"I know you still have feelings for her, but please try to like me!" Lisa said.

"You know what Lisa? I am tired of your whines. Im never going to like you. I like Alex! We're done." Mason said.

"No. Our relationship isn't done when I say so." Lisa said clinging onto him.

"GET OFF OF ME! We ARE DONE." Mason said pushing her to the side and walking away. He walked to Alex and Justin.

"Alex." Mason said.

"Lets go Justin." Alex said. Justin holded her hand when they walked. Then, Mason grabbed her hand. Right now, Justin and Mason was both holding Alex's hand. Yikes, Alex thought.

"Let go." Justin said.

"No. Alex please come back to me. I broke up with Lisa to go with you. Please I love you. Remember the good times we had." Mason said.

Alex looked at Mason.

"Mason. Let go." Alex said, then she yanked her hand away from him.

"Come on Justin." Alex said leaving Mason heartbroken and sunken. Mason sat down on the ground. Hurt. Sad. Ruined. Crying. Lisa came over and told Mason to stand up.

"Lisa. Stop. I dont want anything to do with you anymore. Tell your dad that I'm sorry." Mason said standing up and leaving. Lisa cried. That's when she knew it was officially over when Mason talked about her dad.

**Lisa's House**

Lisa went in her house. Her eyes were puffy.

"Lisa? You're home?" her dad and mom said.

"Yeah..." Lisa said sniffling. Her dad and mom walked over her.

"Honey, what happened?" her mom said.

"Mom, dad. Mason broke up with me." Lisa said crying a river all over again.

"Its okay Lisa." her dad said.

"No it isn't. I liked him. You liked him. I just wanted to make you happy! He dumped me because he had an ex-girlfriend that he still loved." Lisa said.

"No its okay. I care more about you. Its okay. Find someone else." her dad said hugging her.

"Dad. I wanna move." Lisa said.

"Why? To where?" he said.

"Anywhere." she said.

Her dad sighed.

"Fine. I'll buy us tickets to Paris and we'll stay with your aunt and uncle." her dad said.

"Thank you." she said hugging him.

**30 minutes later**

"Lisa." her dad called out.

"Yeah daddy?" she said.

"We're moving in 4 days, so get ready." he said.

"Okay!" Lisa said.

Lisa took her phone out and texted Mason saying: "Meet me in the park next to my house in 10 mins. Very important. ASAP!"

**10 Minutes later**

"Mason! Over here!" Lisa said.

"Hi. Sorry about pushing you in school." Mason said.

"Oh its fine. Im over that. I just wanted to say that I'm moving to Paris in 4 days, so bye. Im not going back to school tomorrow." Lisa said.

"Oh." Mason said.

"Thanks for the uh great journey. Bye." Lisa said hugging Mason.

"Hmmhmm. Bye. Text me when you're there." Mason said.

"Ok. I will." she said.

Mason stood up and left the park.

**Waverly Sub Station**

"Justin. Will you take my shift? I dont feel so well." Alex said. Justin touched Alex's forehead.

"Well it is kind of hot. Are you sure there isn't wrong with you about what happened last night?" Justin asked.

"I'm positive." she said.

"Ok go upstairs and rest. I'll take your shift for today." Justin said.

"Ohk." she said walking upstairs.

**Alex's Room**

"Ew, what is this white stuff on my bed?" Alex said touching it.

Oh, its from last night, I'd better clean this incase mom finds out, she thought. She cleaned it and when she finished, she laid down and took a nap.

"Alex...wake up." Justin said.

"Huh?"

"Here. I brought food up. You really must not feel well." Justin said. Alex sat up from her bed.

"Thanks." she said.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow. I'll tell mom and dad." Justin said. He walked over to his parent's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" his mom said.

"Mom, Alex doesn't feel well, so she needs a day off tomorrow." he said.

"But no one is going to be with her tomorrow because your dad and I have to go somewhere. Hey, why dont you stay home and take care of your sister?" she said.

"And miss school?" Justin said pretending that he wanted to go, but he actually wanted to stay home with Alex.

"Its only a day! Fine if you don't wanna go then..." his mom said, but Justin interrupted her.

"You know what? I'm gonna stay home with her because you and dad have to go somewhere important tomorrow. And I'm not going to stop you." he said.

"Aww. My boy is growing up so fast." she said.

"Ok...well I'm going now." Justin said walking out the door. He walked back to Alex's room to tell her.

"Alex, mom said you can stay home, and I have to watch you tomorrow so I'm not going to school either." Justin said.

"Yay!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Urhmmm...Alex." Justin said.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Too tight." he said.

"Oh sorry." Alex said releasing him from the hug.

"I'm just happy we get the house to ourselves." she said.

"No sex." Justin said shaking his head.

"Definitely that was a one time thing." she said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Next Day at 6:45 AM**

Justin's parents knocked on his room door.

"Yeah?" Justin said opening the door.

"We are going to drop Max in school then we are going. We should be back around 4:00 pm and dont worry about Max, he is going to his friends house." his mom said.

"Okay. Bye." Justin said.

"Bye! Take care of Alex!" his parents said.

Then, as soon as their parents and Max left, Justin went over Alex's room and opened the door.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Alex asked half dreaming.

"Alex its me Justin." he said.

"Hmm?" Alex said then she was fully awake.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said.

"Mom and dad left, so I wanna sleep with you." he said.

"Ok..." Alex said moving over. Justin laid down and they hugged each other to sleep.

**2 Hours later**

Alex yawned as she woke up. Justin had already woken up and was still laying in bed.

"Good morning sunshine." Justin said. Alex smiled.

"Hi.." she said.

Then, Alex and Justin brushed their teeths and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Homemade hotcakes with sausage and eggs. And for your drink, a strawberry banana smoothie." Justin said as he got the food out.

"Aw baby. This is so nice!" Alex said smiling. They gave each other a quick kiss then ate.

"This is delicious! So much better than mom's burnt vegetarian breakfast. Thank you, it was great." Alex said finishing her last bite.

"Anything for you." Justin said.

-Knock, knock-

Justin walked over and opened the door.

"Lisa? What are you doing here?" Justin said.

"Oh, I just wanted to make an announcement for you and Alex." Lisa said.

"Come in." Justin said.

"Thank you." Lisa said taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey Lisa! Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Come here, I need to make an announcement." Lisa said.

"What is it?" Alex said.

"After a great journey here, I'm happy yet sad to say that I am moving to Paris in 3 days!" Lisa said.

"What?" Justin said.

"But Lisa, what about Mason?" Alex asked.

"Oh, we broke up." Lisa said. Then she continued, "Sorry to let you hear this Justin, but Alex you really need to come back to Mason. He misses you so, so much."

"Im sorry, but Im dating Justin now. I dont like Mason anymore." Alex said.

"What? Whatever nevermind that...I just wanted to come here and say bye." Lisa said.

"Aw.. Bye Lisa. I had a good time with you." Alex said hugging Lisa. "Hey, but remember to text me when you get there!" Alex said. "Promise?"

"That's what Mason said too, but I promise." Lisa said.

"Oh he did?" Alex said.

Justin went near Alex and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"Yeah...well I'm off. Bye Alex. Bye Justin. I'll miss you guys so much!" Lisa said.

"Bye!" Alex and Justin said.

Lisa waved, smiled then walked out of the door.

"Boy, am I going to miss her." Alex said.

"Mhmm." Justin said.

"But anyway...good breakfast." Alex said.

"I know." Justin said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alex said.

"Sure...what movie?" Justin asked.

"The Notebook! We'll watch it on my laptop. Come on." Alex said going up to her room and Justin followed.

"Okay so I'll get it ready. Justin, make the popcorn." Alex said.

"Ok be right back." Justin said going downstairs. He took out the popcorn and put in the microwave. He went back up when he was done.

"Are you done setting it up?" Justin asked while closing the door.

"Yeah. Mmmm the popcorn smells good." Alex said.

They sat down and began the movie.

It was the "make out scene" now and things got a bit awkward when they both reached in the popcorn bowl at the same time.

"Uhmm...you can go first." Justin said.

"No..you go." Alex said.

Then they locked their eyes together. They leaned in about to kiss but then...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex and Justin leaned in about to kiss but suddenly Harper opened the door.

"What's happening in here?" Harper said.

Justin jumped and stood up.

"Harper." Alex said sitting up. "Nothing...we were just watching a movie." Alex said.

"Movie? Together? And you guys are watching The Notebook. Alex, you hate romance movies. What's happening?" Harper asked.

"Nothing!" Alex said.

"Alex Russo, tell me the truth. I swear I saw you guys leaning in. Tell me or we aren't friends anymore." Harper said.

"What? Harper how...how did you get in here anyway? Phff..." Alex said.

"ALEX!" Harper yelled.

"...Harper, the truth is that...Alex and I are dating." Justin said.

"Justin!" Alex said. She couldn't believe that he told her.

"What? Dating...?" Harper said. She was confused. "But you guys are brothers and sisters. Siblings don't date!"

"Harper...please,please don't tell my parents. They'll kill us." Alex cried.

Harper was still in shock. She was freaking out.

"Harper, I like Justin more than Mason. That's how much I really care and if you tell...I'd be terrified." Alex said.

"Wow...Mason...you must be really crushing!" Harper said.

"So promise you won't tell?" Alex said.

"But this so weird. You are dating the person that I like AND to make it even weirder, you're dating YOUR own brother!" Harper said.

"I'm sorry Harper! Please don't tell. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm begging you." Alex cried.

Harper sighed. "...fine..." Harper said. "But if you guys get caught, don't put me in it." Harper said.

"Promise! Thank you Harper." Alex hugged her.

"Thanks Harper." Justin said.

Harper smiled. "Ohh..no problem." she said. "Well, this is really...awkward."

"I know, but we're still besties, that's all that matters." Alex said.

"Yeah..." Harper said.

"Alex! Justin! We're home!" their parents yelled.

"What? I thought they were coming home at 4, it's only 3." Justin said.

"Hey guys! What's going on in here?" their mom asked when she walked in the room.

"Uhh...nothing, we were just finishing our movie." Alex said.

"Oh well why is Justin here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to...watch too." Justin said.

"Oh...well Alex, Mason is here." her mom said.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"He wants to see you and that's all I know." she said.

Alex sighed. She was really done with Mason and didn't want to see him, but something made her go.

"Fine. I'll be down." Alex said.

"What do we do?!" Justin said.

"Well, what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"What happens if Mason tells our parents that we're dating?" Justin said.

"Don't worry, he won't." Alex assured him.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Justin said.

"Do you want us to come with?" Harper said.

"Umm yeah sure." Alex said.

So, three of them headed downstairs where Mason was waiting.

"Mason?" Alex said.

Mason turned around seeing three of them.

"Alex."

"What?" Alex said.

"Can I talk to you alone outside?" he asked.

Alex looked at Harper, then at Justin.

"Yeah...lets go." she said.

They both went outside and sat on the porch.

"Alex, I don't know why, but why do you hate me?" Mason asked.

"Mason...you were my first love and you broke my heart..." Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex, but it was my parents choice...and I never wanted to break up with you. I still love you...but you don't. Can we please start over? Why do you like Justin? You said that you loved me." Mason said.

"MASON! It's too late! I've already fallen for Justin. No, we can't start over. Even if we did, my dad won't allow you to be my boyfriend." Alex said.

"Alex..." Mason said.

"Mason, we can't go out, but we can still be good friends." Alex suggested.

"Is that my only choice?" Mason asked.

Alex nodded her head.

"Well...since I love you, I'll let you choose your decision, but if things doesn't work out between you guys, we should give it another try. Well, I guess we could be friends." Mason said.

"Thank you Mason." Alex smiled.

They stood up and hugged each other. Then Mason left. Alex went back inside where Harper and Justin was waiting.

"Everything fine?" Harper asked.

"Yeah." Alex smiled.

Authors Notes: So you guys requested some more Mason, so this was a quick scene of Mason. I will try to make him go in the story more! Thank you for the feedback! :)


End file.
